Elements Of My Past:
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: Rukia's thoughts and opinions on four events in her past. Theme: the four elements. Rukia's POV. Please read and review.


Author's Note: I'm not sure where this came from, but I think it was spawned by procrastination. Apparently after my fic Elements, that I did for the pairing Shunsui/Nanao, the theme has turned into a series. I hope you enjoy.

Point of view: Rukia

Theme: The four elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderfully colorful characters.

* * *

Elements of My Past: Rukia

Earth

I will never forget that day. It started the same as any other. I got up, got dressed, and went to make sure that Renji wouldn't be late for class. I was worried that my History assignment would be satisfactory. I was hoping that I wouldn't manage to lose horribly to my sparing partner later in the day.

I collected Renji and we managed to make it on time, but we had to run the entire way. We handed in our assignments. I hit all of my targets in Kido Class, and I ate a small lunch during our midday break. It was just a normal day. The same as any other.

I was surprised when I was halted upon entering my next class, but resolutely made my way into the empty classroom, as I was told to do. I couldn't believe who was waiting on me. There was three men, including the headmaster, and one of them was wearing the white hoari of a Captain. I was addressed by the second unknown man after I made my respectful bow.

He informed me that he was a member of the honored and noble Kuchiki family and introduced the man standing beside him as Captain Kuchiki-sama, Captain of Squad Six and head of the Kuchiki family. I noticed the only perceptible change in this strangely indifferent man was a slight nod of his head to indicate that the introduction was correct. I had no idea what these two members of the Kuchiki family would want with me, but I stood there with my head raised and my back strait and waited.

They wanted to adopt me into their family, I finally grasped from the conversation. They wanted me to become the sister of this powerful captain. I would be able to leave The Academy at once and immediately be placed into one of the Thirteen Protection Squads without even having to take the exit exam.

It was amazing really that this day had started so normally and now here I was being given this proposition, by one of the most powerful families in all of Soul Society. I tried to concentrate on breathing calmly and keeping the shock off my face, but I was sure that I could no longer feel the earth under my feet. I was gone. I had been uprooted and left to drift.

Water

It seemed to be a routine mission. Of course that never seemed to stop his worry. She was his wife and he loved her dearly. I could see it plain as day written on his face and in his every action. He was the most outgoing and happy person I had ever met, and I could see that he never failed to bring a smile to her face.

I waited with him, and watched as our Captain tried to ease his worries. It seemed like forever, but couldn't have been more than hours, before we heard some news. The small troop that she had taken out, had returned. It's ranks reduced to only one. I couldn't help but think that she had survived for him.

When I heard the first screams, I felt fear slither into my stomach. When I saw the bloody bodies of my fellow squad members I felt sadness. When I heard them say her name, when asked, "Who had attacked them," I felt disbelief. When I heard my Captain agree to him fighting that monster by himself, I felt confused. When I saw that disgusting monster take control of his body, I felt angry. But none of that will ever compare to the utter horror I felt when I realized that I, myself, had taken his life.

I will never forget the feeling of the rain on my face that night, mingling with my tears and his blood.

Air

I was so excited when I was assigned this simple patrol mission. It should be easy. All I had to do was stay in this area and destroy any hollow. I had encountered one earlier, but had had no problem purifying it. I continue on my way when I feel the reiatsu of the second hollow. I hurried toward it when all of a sudden I couldn't feel the presence of the hollow anymore, so I stopped moving and saw that I was standing next to what appears to be a small house.

I move in closer and find an open window. I glide through it with the intension of finding the source of the reiatsu, and was completely surprised when an average teenage boy attacks me. I was so surprised that he could see me I wasn't sure what to do at first, but after a few seconds of shocked silence I gathered my thoughts and sit down to explain a few things to him.

He says he has been seeing ghosts for a while now, and I can't help my anger when he refuses to believe that I am indeed a shinigami, and that it is my duty to help the ghosts that he sees. In my anger I seek to prove this to him with a demonstration. I unleash my best binding spell on him and am rewarded when he drops to the floor with is body bound.

I take the next few seconds to perform Konso on the ghost that has been hovering around him. I can see the surprise on his face, and suspect that he is starting to believe me. All of a sudden I hear the otherworldly screech of my enemy and the screams of this boys family. Without another word, I move downstairs as quickly as I can. I can hear him trying to follow me, yet unable to do so due to the binding Kido I placed upon him earlier. I saw him come flying down the stairs with his arms still bound, and couldn't suppress my utter shock when I watched him break my most powerful binding Kido with nothing more that his unwavering will.

We both continued outside to face this horrible monster, and I see him attack the hollow with nothing but a folding chair in an attempt to protect his sister. I tell him not to worry she will be okay, as the white masked monster flees. That's when I understand.

As the answer clicks in my mind I wonder if I should tell him the truth. I quickly decide that as large as his reiatsu is, truth is the only option. I inform him unwaveringly, "It's seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of reiatsu. In fact, the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul to. For some reason, most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now. You needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I first arrived. It also explains why the hollow haven't came after you. Your reiatsu, that was bottled up, started to poor out of you when you came into contact with that girls ghost. Which means, the hollow are really after you,"

I watch the shock descend over his features as he grasped what I was saying. I could feel his anger at the situation. The hollow returns and I yell for him to leave. I am trying to protect him, but he refuses. He faces the hollow and defies the monster to come eat him.

Later when I think about it I realize that I made no conscious decision to jump between that large, white masked monster and the witlessly, arrogant, human boy, but that is how I found myself a few seconds later. I only had enough energy to loose the grip it had on me, and I couldn't suppress the moan that left my lips as I hit the ground.

I was so angry at him. How could he do something so brainless, and now as a result I was no longer a match for such a large hollow with my injuries. I know that it's forbidden, but I don't have a choice. There is only one option left if we were going to save his family. It was a duty that I had chosen. For him, it was a duty that had been thrust upon him. Still, I will give him as much choice as fate will allow. I move out of the way and look up at this untried boy and ask, "Do you want to save your family?"

I have only known him for a short time, but I am still not surprised by his answer, "Of course I do."

I pick up my sword and reply, "It will only be temporary, but you must become a shinigami yourself."

I saw the blatant disbelief and confusion cross his features, and continued, "You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter."

I can clearly see the determination in his eyes even before I finish. He has realized that the choice I had tried to give him for what it was. Not really a choice at all. He replies, "Then give me that blade, Shinigami."

I tell him my name. In the back of my mind I recognize that he is the first living human to ever hear it. Our attention is only on ourselves. The pounding footsteps of the hollow the backdrop for this fateful moment. I hear him reply, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," as he takes my blade and impales himself to the hilt without hesitation.

The blinding and unrestrained power that came out of him in that second was more than I could endure in my injured state. I could barely take air into my lungs, as I realized that this puny hollow would never be his match.

Fire

There was nothing to do but sit here. Cocooned in this giant tower, surrounded by nothing but white emptiness. I knew that what I had done was forbidden, but at the time was nothing else I could do. I gave him my power. I hadn't anticipated the outcome of my death, or his. In the few months that followed I was happy. Ichigo was my partner and together we protected the people of Karakura Town.

I was befriended by Orihime. She's such a quiet respectful girl. She cares very deeply about others and wears her heart on her shoulder. I only tried her cooking once and after realized that if you got past the contents it really was quite good. I can tell that she likes Ichigo, but is unsure of herself.

I was assisted by Chad. He's an enigma. When I think of him the only thing that comes to mind is gentle giant. Contradictory to his size and strength, I know that he would never intentionally hurt anything. He goes out of his way to help people, and has an unbreakable friendship with Ichigo.

I was shown another path by Uryu. He is so proud of his Quincy heritage. It is something I can understand after my adoption into the Kuchiki Family. I watched as he challenged Ichigo, and came to the conclusion that Ichigo isn't your average shinigami. He follows a set of rules all his own. I saw him fight side by side with his professed enemy, and sat in silence as he saved the life of a shinigami.

I am sorry for what my selfishness has done to you Ichigo. I came into your life unbidden and turned you away from your rightful path. Because of me your life has been forfeit. I should never allowed it to happen. However, I will not regret the time that we spent together. To do so would be a disgrace to you.

It is time. I see that my hooded escorts have arrived. I stand and allow them to attach me to the ceremonial leads.

As I walk to the execution grounds I make my decision. I will ask for his safety. As I am a Kuchiki, the Head Captain might grant my request.

I stand there on the stand's platform and speak my request, and am quiet proud that there is no quaver in my voice. I feel the tightness leave my chest as I hear him assure me that everyone will be sent back safe.

With a lighter heart, I feel my arms being forced out as I begin to rise. Once I stop at the top, I look down to see my brother walking toward the superior officers of the other squads. At first I was saddened that he didn't even look at me, but then I realize that it is for the best. I have broken the rules and this is my punishment. However, I will never regret the decision that brought me into his life, just the pain that it caused him.

I quietly thank my new friends and my old ones. I am ready. I see the seal being released on the huge spear that, in moments, will be my destruction. I watch silently, refusing to cry, yell, or beg, as it becomes a giant phoenix. I can feel the heat pouring off it as it beats it's wings.

I can't help but wonder why such an elaborate execution was required. It seems like such a waste on an unseated officer of Squad Thirteen. Although, if I have to die at least it will be done by this magnificent creature.

I see that it is ready and is moving steadily closer. I close my eyes and wait. I wait for a death that will not come. It should have gotten here by now. I am not foolish enough to think that their will be no pain.

I open my eyes, and to my utter shock he is floating there. Holding off that massive destructive force with nothing more than his Zanpakuto. This executioner, that has more power than ten thousand Zanpakuto, was being thwarted by only one.

I look up at him and realize that he has, indeed, come to save me. I can't help but think that he has gotten so much stronger than I ever was. I gaze at him, a protector, a warrior, a man. I see the fire of passion and determination in his eyes, and I can't suppress the hope that he will succeed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
